legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bishop (Kamen Rider Kiva)
Description As a member of the Checkmate Four, Bishop was to find traitors of The Fangire race to either eliminate them or brainwash them by awakening the darker side of their personality to make sure there is no coexistence of them with humanity. He was the third strongest of the Checkmate Four and had to make sure the next in line were hating the human race, should he find weakness they would be punished to be either given another chance or death by execution from him personally. Since the newer King of The Checkmate Four Taiga Nobori (Kamen Rider Saga) had ousted him out for killing the new queen Mio Suzuki despite her betraying him to the humans and that brother of his Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) fighting for them. He had a different idea to use the souls of the humans with help from the Fangires he revived to ressurect the previous king and offered his own in return to complete his revenge as the new fake pretender king was a pathetic ruler to him. The plan failed and he resurfaces in revived form having reappeared in the multi-universe. Jesse's Cult Bishop becomes a member of Jesse's Cult to help all vampire races make sure they hold dominance over the human race. He is present with Brauner and Evil PB who send him and the other vampires to attack Evil Buzz and Ultraman.Bishop captures Katz and Niju with Russell who brings them to Jesse who tries to get info out of them, when they refuse to co-operate and attack Erica. He and Broodwing eat them He and Russell are summoned to Jesse’s meeting where the three discuss what LOD did last time and decide to put an end to it. Bishop is brought by Jesse to be reinforcement when the trio and Erica utlize the demons to send a message to Blackgurumon through Mcdaggett. Russell, Bishop and Broodwing with Jesse watch the vampires be treated and he is informed on that Elsa was abducted by Hook and Cora who they go after. Bishop is betrayed and killed by GBF Jr and their true new allies. Bishop then shatters into broken multi-colored stained glass like any other fangire that gets killed. Bishop Human Form bishop2.jpg|Bishop getting angry throwing his glasses away bishop3.png bishop4.jpg bishop5.jpg bishop7.jpg Bishop in his Swallowtail Fangire Form SwallowtailFangire1.jpg swallowtailfangire2.png swallowtailfangire3.jpg swallowtailfangire4.jpg swallowtailfangire5.jpg|Bishop as the Swallowtail Fangire spitting exploding powder from his mouth bishop6.jpg swallowtailfangire6.jpg Powers and Abilities Bishop is the third strongest of the Checkmate Four and the smartest of them all. He has the power to resurrect the dead. He sprays a powdered substance out of his mouth which can create mini explosions to hurt around the opponents body should they get into contact with the attack. Bishop also carrys a sword for melee use in battle and can shoot a powerful blast of magical energy from his hand. Bishop can also teleport, but only uses it to escape from danger when the battle becomes difficult for him. Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Armored Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Fanatics Category:Evil Genius Category:Energy Projectors Category:Resurrectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Jesse's Cult Category:Brunettes Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:The Undead Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Teleporters Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Sector 32's Victims Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Lucemon's minions Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Hell Councils